


love submits

by redwolves



Series: the sea seizes [5]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Vasco, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overstimulation, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwolves/pseuds/redwolves
Summary: Sayingpleasegoes a long way.





	love submits

**Author's Note:**

> as requested by anonymous on [my tumblr](https://diceyfall.tumblr.com), ayyy
> 
> this turned out softer than i intended buuuut there's not enough doms caring for their subs in fic so here you go

The ropes strain against Vasco’s wrists, tied together on his back as the thick threads rub red marks into his skin. His knees are spread wide on the bed, his face pressed into the mattress, bare thighs trembling as warm hands spread them wider. 

His cock hangs heavy between his legs, pulsing in the vein beneath the skin, a drop of cum leftover from his previous release beading from the tip, dripping down onto the bedsheets.

Tristan gave him time to recover, but not too much, not when they had hours to spare. Vasco’s reprieve was long enough for him to get hard again with a burn to it, one that sears up into his core. It’s a careful game of control, one he couldn’t imagine surrendering himself to were it anyone but Tristan taking care of him.

“Want more?” Tristan shouldn’t need to ask because it should be obvious in the way Vasco arches his spine, tries to press his hips back until Tristan’s hands stop him, but he wants to hear it. He needs Vasco to say it, so Vasco does.

“Yes.” It scorches his mouth as he breathes it out, heavy on his tongue. “More.”

“Say please.”

Vasco is purposeful in his silence, the muscles lined in his abdomen tensing in anticipation.

The sting of fingers slapping against his skin resounds through the room, making him flinch, making him spread his legs wider, quivering lightly.

“Vasco,” Tristan warns him.

He sucks in a breath, and says nothing.

The second slap is from Tristan’s palm, a breathless noise slipping from Vasco’s throat as the sharp twinge shoots straight to his cock, already far past his limit but he’s ever insatiable, always eager for more.

Tristan seems to know but indulges him anyway as he leans down over Vasco’s back, dick fitting against the curve of Vasco’s ass as his fingers run through Vasco’s hair. It almost a caress until it’s not, a tight grip in his tresses that yank his head up and Vasco _moans_, open-mouthed and from deep within his throat as Tristan handles him.

“Say _please_,” Tristan commands once more in a low tone, spoken into Vasco’s ear as his other hand curles lightly around Vasco’s throat, holding him there while he grinds his erection against Vasco’s ass and that—the teasing—is his real punishment.

One Vasco is weak to.

“Please.” Tristan’s fingers tighten lightly around his throat just the way he knows Vasco loves it, briefly, but it’s enough to dizzy, to have him gasping for air, to have him pushing his ass back onto Tristan’s cock with need. “_Please_.”

Vasco knew what he was asking for when he said it, but there are moments like these where he underestimates the feel of it when Tristan sinks into him. It’s only the tip and it’s enough to make Vasco moan into the sheets like he’s never been more desperate for anything in his life.

“So good,” Tristan groans against Vasco’s neck, teeth dragging over the skin, biting and soothing the marks over with his tongue as he pushes into Vasco inch by inch, taking his time. He settles his full length inside and stills, hips-on-hips and Vasco sucks in a breath that sounds like a sob at the way Tristan fills him. “So perfect. Perfect for me.”

Tristan’s kiss is gentle, right behind Vasco’s ear as he slowly drags his cock out, ripping a pathetic sound from Vasco’s throat, barely even a whimper.

“You like that?” Tristan’s hand shifts from Vasco’s throat up to grab his chin, fingers brushing over Vasco’s lips. Vasco takes them into his mouth and sucks, moans around them before Tristan pulls his fingers out again, feels utterly ruined but doesn’t care.

“Yes,” he says, hesitates, but if he drags this out any longer he might just lose his mind so he whispers, “Please.”

His reward burns behind his eyes as Tristan drives into him, knows that hard and steady pace that Vasco likes when he’s in a mood like this, the one that makes the bed shake and leaves red marks on his ass with the force of it.

“Don’t- ah, _don’t_—” Vasco can barely speak as Tristan thrusts into him, piercing him, holding him by the neck to keep him steady while he fucks him, blistering and blinding. “Don’t sto- fuck, _fuck_!”

It’s as perfect as Tristan can make it, his stamina holding even as he strains, not enough breath to moan so all Vasco hears are his grunts, rumbling in his chest against Vasco’s back with every thrust. Even through his own pleasure Tristan knows the angle, knows how to hit Vasco’s prostate and Vasco’s cock throbs, tips over from a pleasurable ache into excruciating, too tight and too hot, it’s too much and he can’t- _he can’t_—

“Anchor,” Vasco gasps out, and everything stops.

Tristan’s grip eases on his throat, cock sliding out of him, weight lifting from Vasco’s back and the almost sudden emptiness contrasts strangely to the ache of pleasure burning in his thighs, in his oversensitive shaft.

His knees thank him when Vasco collapses onto his side on the bed, eyelashes wet with his tears slipping shut as he simply tries to breathe through the ache and the pleasure both. He’s only faintly aware of the weight shifting on the mattress as Tristan lies down beside him, facing him when Vasco blinks his eyes open.

Tristan’s fingers touch on Vasco’s cheek, his brows furrowed slightly.

“Are you alright?” he asks, no trace left of the dominant role he had taken before, leaving only a gentle concern in its place. It’s why Vasco trusts him, loves him unconditionally. “Do you want to stop?”

“I’m fine,” Vasco replies quietly, closing his eyes again and taking a second to come to. “Give me a moment.”

Tristan shifts a little closer to him, pressing a tender kiss to the corner of his mouth as his hand brushes through Vasco’s hair, caressing it in a soothing, rhythmic motion that helps guide Vasco down from the edge of that pain that had overwhelmed him before. He focuses on the soft sound of Tristan’s breathing, the warmth radiating from his body against Vasco’s skin, and he knows that he is safe here.

“Maybe…” Vasco opens his eyes again as Tristan’s thumb traces over his brow, to his temple. “This way would be better. With you behind me.”

Tristan considers his words, propping himself up on an elbow and looking over the way Vasco is lying on his side.

“Let me adjust the ropes,” he decides as he leans over Vasco, undoing the knotwork and moving Vasco’s wrists in front of him instead, retying it to make him more comfortable. “Good?”

“Good,” Vasco says approvingly; his arms have gotten sore from having been stretched down his back this whole time, and having his wrists tied in front of him at least allows him to fold them against his chest to give his elbows some relief. He feels steadier. “Let’s keep going.”

Tristan presses another kiss to his cheek before he climbs over Vasco on the bed to settle behind him, chest to Vasco’s back as he lines their hips up together. He wraps an arm around Vasco’s chest, fingers holding onto his shoulder, pulling their bodies flush against each other.

Vasco hums appreciatively at the new position as Tristan’s teeth lightly dig into his earlobe, giving it a gentle tug as the edges drag over the soft skin.

“Like this?” Tristan asks, breath tickling Vasco’s ear and Vasco grinds his ass back against Tristan’s hips in response, smiling at the way Tristan groans as his erection slides between Vasco’s cheeks, the soft noise reverberating pleasantly against the back of Vasco’s neck.

“Yes,” Vasco replies, fingers grabbing at the bedsheets as Tristan’s hips buck against him. “Just like that.” 

“Mmm.” Tristan moves a little behind him, making Vasco wait curiously until he feels it, the head of his dick pushing between Vasco’s thighs, smearing his precum onto Vasco’s skin.

Vasco bites into his lower lip, keeping his legs tight around Tristan’s erection as it slowly slides back and forth, rubbing against Vasco’s sack and making his toes curl with every drag, eyes squeezing shut.

“Think I might come like this,” Tristan breathes into his hair, arm tightening around Vasco’s chest.

“Don’t,” Vasco says, his voice hoarse. “Not- between my thighs.”

Tristan huffs, leans in to tongue at the shell of Vasco’s ear, inducing a shudder that rolls up his spine as Vasco’s hips writhe, following the slow movement of Tristan’s cock languidly fucking his thighs.

“No?” Tristan teases, whispering it into his ear. “Where do you want me to come?”

“You—“ He’s going to make Vasco say it. “You know where.”

“I don’t,” Tristan lies, kissing Vasco’s neck and he can feel Tristan smile against his skin. “Tell me.”

Tristan’s hand slides down Vasco’s chest, fingers trailing over his tattoos, flitting over his abdomen down to curl around his shaft, a tight stroke that makes Vasco jerk. He swallows back a moan as he clenches his fists into the covers, burying his face against them as he’s brought right back to the edge.

“Inside,” he chokes out, the ropes digging into his wrists as his muscles tense, the burn of it grounding him as his body aches for that feeling of being filled up, being taken, being _loved_. “Inside me. Come inside me. Please.”

“Thought you might say that,” Tristan replies, tone teasing and a little breathless with his lust. “Lift your leg up.”

Vasco quickly hooks his tied hands underneath his knee, pulling his leg back as much as he can, the position so lewd in how much it exposes him, but he’s past the point of caring. Tristan’s hand releases Vasco’s cock, settling back over his chest as he lines up behind Vasco and Vasco turns his head toward him, Tristan meeting him halfway.

He claims Vasco’s lips with his own, and pushes into him at the same time.

It goes so easily, sliding into him, filling him up just the way he wanted. Tristan moves into him until he’s buried up to the hilt and Vasco sighs into Tristan’s mouth, against his tongue sliding wet and hot against his own in a sloppy kiss.

It’s not so harsh, not so punishing anymore as Tristan starts to roll his hips with an easy motion that slides his cock in deep and Vasco has to break away from the kiss before he runs out of air. The moans pour from his mouth without restraint as his fingers dig into the skin of the leg he’s holding up, little noises that sometimes hitch in his breath, sometimes reverberate in his throat as Tristan fucks him slow and easy.

It doesn’t strain on Vasco anymore, not as much. He takes it when Tristan bucks his hips a little harder, speeding up a little more while smothering a sound into the crook of Vasco’s neck, holding onto his chest and Vasco’s back arches into it.

“Want me to come?” Tristan is out of breath, barely pushing out the words as he pants with the exertion, with his restraint that Vasco can feel in the thrusts because now and then it’ll slip just a little, a sharp jerk that that makes him whimper.

“Yes,” he begs and Tristan almost growls in response, a rumble in his chest as he goes faster, still hits just as deep and all Vasco can do is hold his leg up, let Tristan fuck him the way he wants. “Fuck, Tristan, please, _please_—”

Tristan wraps his hand around Vasco’s cock, squeezing and stroking and it is maddening because he can feel himself push up against it, so close to coming himself but not quite there as Tristan tries to stroke him in tandem with his thrusts but it grows too erratic. He digs his teeth into Vasco’s shoulder and Vasco can feel him lose it as he clings to Vasco, unraveling—

There’s a telltale stutter in Tristan’s hips whenever he comes, that flutter in between just as his orgasm hits him and his body almost stills before he drives into Vasco once, twice, three more times and on the third he stays there, breathing it all out in a gasp that sounds obscene the way it’s dragged from his lips.

It’s the perfect way for Vasco to come with Tristan buried inside him, holding onto him, hand still squeezing around his cock and wrist moving with need. Vasco can’t handle anything more than that, the painful relief of it bone-deep and utterly satisfying as Tristan strokes him to completion and his whole body locks up, caught in his peak with an intensity that burns his mind clean of anything but Tristan.

Vasco lingers there for what feels like forever, but must’ve been only seconds. He lets his leg drop back down onto the bed when he’s spent, Tristan’s cock slipping out of him, cum inside of him and between his thighs, filthy in a way that’ll make his cheeks burn with embarrassment later, when he’s sobered from his lust and his arousal.

In the moment, though, he enjoys it. Almost as much as he enjoys the lazy kisses Tristan mouths along his neck, still holding him. His wrists, however, feel raw.

“Tristan,” Vasco murmurs, the urge to sleep predictably pulling on his eyelids as he gradually comes down from his high. “The rope.”

Tristan hums, releasing Vasco’s chest and reaching down to fiddle with the knot. Somehow he manages to untie it one-handed, and Vasco would halfway be impressed if he weren’t so tired.

“Feel okay?” Tristan asks as he gently rubs a thumb over the angry red marks on Vasco’s wrist. “Next time we should try silk.”

“Don’t bother.” Vasco pulls Tristan’s arm back around his chest again, needing nothing more than the feeling of being held. “I like the burn.”


End file.
